


Last Season

by WildDeer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short Story
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildDeer/pseuds/WildDeer





	

** Last season: **

_**¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki y soy un patinador de élite. Hace tres años fracasé estrepitosamente en las finales y mis ánimos y mi carrera cayeron en una espiral de depresión donde me di a la comida, me abandoné a mi suerte y decidí volver a casa tras cinco años._

_Pero todo cambió cuando unas trillizas malvadas decidieron grabarme intentando recrear el programa del gran Viktor Nikiforov y subirlo a Interne donde se hizo viral. Así un día al llegar a casa me encontré al mismísimo Viktor en las saunas de mi familia dispuesto a ser mi entrenador y a hacerme ganar las finales. Han pasado tantas cosas desde ese momento, el tiempo ha dado la impresión de que ha volado libre. Ahora yo tengo 27 años, Viktor tiene 31 y el pequeño minino ya es mayor de edad. Cuando Viktor accedió a volver a entrenarme le prometí que ganaría mi oro, y él besaría mi medalla. Pero la verdad es que aún no he sido capaz de superarle. Él sigue siendo un genio, sigue sabiendo sorprender al público. Ni Yurio ni yo hemos podido arrebatarle la corona._

_Esta temporada Viktor anunció oficialmente su retirada definitiva del patinaje competitivo ¡Así que será su última temporada sobre  el hielo! ¡Tengo que conseguirlo!_ **

No pude dormir bien anoche, no he dejado de dar vueltas a una idea, todavía no soy capaz de saltar con los brazos levantados todas las veces, es más, casi más veces me caigo que aguanto en pie. Viktor me ha recomendado que lo descarte  por el momento pero… ¿Realmente quiero transigir? Si no utilizo todo lo que tengo, por pequeña posibilidad que haya, no podré conseguirlo, y esta es mi última oportunidad de conseguirlo.

Una sensación de rabia, frustración y nerviosismo pasó desde mi cabeza a mi estómago, quiero cumplir mi promesa, quiero demostrar a Viktor de lo que soy capaz, quiero volver a verle llorar pero esta vez no por mi estúpido egoísmo. De repente llegó a mi el recuerdo de Viktor llorando, enfadado, cuando le dije que quería terminar con lo nuestro y mi estómago se encogió de dolor, en aquel momento no lo entendí, pero no he podido quitarme esas lágrimas de la cabeza. Desde aquel día no le volví a ver llorar.

Quiero ver sus sentimientos y quiero transmitirle los míos. Hoy más que nunca.

Recorrí las cortinas, miré al resto de patinadores, la pista, el público. Me apoyé en un lado de la pista y empecé a estirar, respirar y concentrarme. Yo era el tercero en salir, después saldría Yurio y por último Viktor. Cada vez estaba más determinado con mi idea, iba a ir con todo lo que tenía, iba a saltar más alto que nunca.

De repente noté unas manos en mi cintura y me sobresalté. Como si leyese mis pensamientos detrás de mi estaba Viktor, más deslumbrante de lo que lo había visto jamás, me sonreía con unos ojos cálidos y brillantes. Lentamente me rodeó con sus brazos. En frente de todo el mundo.

“Viktor… ¡Nos están mirando todos!” Dije con voz apenas audible y entrecortada. Noté el calor en mi cara que me hacía sonrojar. Pero a él pareció importarle más bien poco y me estrechó más fuerte. Me apartó un auricular de la oreja y me susurró “Yuuri, quiero que me des todo lo que tengas.” Y volvió a poner el pequeño tapón en mi oído. Me rozó la mano, pasando un dedo por el anillo y se fue.

Ya era mi turno “ _Y ahora, el patinador japonés, Yuuri Katsuki. Estos últimos años ha dado un gran empujón a su_ carrera _siendo entrenado por el famoso Viktor Nikiforov, quien además compite este año por última vez”._

Sonaron las primeras notas de mi canción y comencé con ellas, quería darlo todo, quería que Viktor recibiese mi mensaje. Escuchaba a los comentaristas retransmitir mi actuación, pero yo me sentía lejos de allí, casi no notaba el hielo sobre mis patines. Estaba decidido. Cogí fuerzas, velocidad y… “ _Triple axel perfecto!! Vemos que Yuuri se ha decidido a subir al siguiente nivel. Los brazos levantados sumarán puntos.” ¡_ Bien! Primer salto conseguido. Voy a por todas, pienso quitarte la corona, Viktor, quiero superarte, superarme, quiero que veas de lo que soy capaz “ _Triple Lutx, triple Axel con brazos, simple toe. Se ve que este año definitivamente va a por todas. Tras la secuencia de pasos llegan los temidos cuadruples.”_ Viktor, escúchame, escúchame, ESCÚCHAME. Cumpliré mi promesa cueste lo que cueste, quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mi, quiero que te quedes a mi lado para siempre… Yo quiero… Quiero… ¡TE QUIERO! _“¡¡Y CLAVA TODOS SUS SALTOS!! ¡¡Una ejecución perfecta!! Ahora la secuencia final._ ” Terminé mi ejecución, me sentía mareado, como si de repente fuese consciente de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, y de mis propios sentimientos y todo el peso de mi cuerpo me golpeó. Estaba temblando, quería derrumbarme en el hielo, busqué a Viktor desesperadamente con la mirada, estaba mirándome, sonriente, sus ojos centelleaban, pero era distinto, había algo más. Algo que no conseguía descifrar. Me apresuré a salir de la pista entre gritos y ovaciones.

“ _236.30 PUNTOS. ¡¡Vuelve a superar su marca!!_ ” Me quedé en shock, no sabía que decir, pero la verdad, tampoco quería decir nada. Salí de la pista, era el turno de Yurio. Le puse una mano en el hombro y le deseé suerte, él como siempre me miró, farfulló algo y salió. Su ejecución fue maravillosa, mejor que nunca, intensa, agresiva, hermosa. Tal y como era él. Siempre es difícil apartar la mirada de sus actuaciones. Y su determinación de acero es innegable

Su puntuación fue de 228.90, por lo que se colocaba en segundo lugar. No estaba muy contento con ello así que se retiró, seguido de Otabek, sin mediar palabra. Ahora era el turno de Viktor.

De él dependía todo, pasó por mi lado, me cogió la mano y me sonrió. Noté una presión en el pecho y un calor irrefrenable en la cara. ¿Qué me quería decir? ¿Qué escondía esa sonrisa? Sabía que no era como las demás. Salió a la pista, desbordando confianza, como siempre. Cuando comenzó su ejecución un hormigueo se posó en mi estómago, ya le había visto ensayar, sabía su secuencia, pero esto era distinto, en sus movimientos había una fluidez y un sentimiento que no había visto jamás. De repente lo vi. En algún momento había comenzado a llorar, sus ojos vidriosos me atraparon por completo, su rostro era sereno a pesar de las lágrimas, él sonreía, y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron lo vi. Bailaba para mi. Para los dos. Noté mi corazón ensancharse hasta casi salirse del pecho tanto que casi por reflejo presioné mi mano para frenarlo. De pronto me di cuenta de que Yurio estaba a mi lado, en algún momento debió volver. Tenía la cara tensa, arrugada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al notar mi mirada, chistó, se dio la vuelta y se fue a paso apresurado.

Al terminar su actuación noté las lágrimas correr por mi rostro y las dejé caer libres. Pero de repente todo se tensó a la hora se saber la puntuación de su actuación. Noté todo mi cuerpo tensarse, los músculos me dolían, apreté los dientes, y las manos. Casi rezando. Pero Viktor parecía relajado, estaba sonriente y con una expresión de paz genuina y sincera.

_“¡¡Viktor Nikiforov consigue una puntuación de 234.40. POR PRIMERA VEZ EN 8 AÑOS QUEDA SEGUNDO EN UNA COMPETENCIA!!_ ”

De repente todo se volvió borroso para mi, no se cuanto tiempo pasó. Al escuchar eso, la sonrisa de Viktor se hizo aún más grande, lo que sorprendió a la prensa. Y por primera vez él guardó silencio a los medios. Como si quisiese guardar un secreto solo para él. Yo me quedé de pie, en medio del pasillo de la pista, con los ojos como platos mirando a la nada. Sin saber que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba en lo más alto del podio, con la medalla de oro colgada. Miré a mi izquierda para comprobar que todo era real. Y ahí estaba Viktor, posando con la mejor de sus sonrisas luciendo la medalla de plata. De repente alzó la cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Noté un tirón en el cuello. Viktor tomó mi medalla en sus manos, la puso a su altura, y la besó. Noté los flashes dispararse masivamente hacia nosotros. Sentí como el calor se apoderaba de mi cara y esta se ponía irremediablemente roja. De repente Viktor volvió a encontrar sus ojos con los míos.

“Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando este momento…” sin darme tiempo a reaccionar rodeó mi cuello con su brazo y sentí sus labios contra los míos. Casi parecía un sueño. Casi tenía miedo de despertar y caer. De mis ojos como platos volvieron a caer lágrimas. Las cámaras ya no me importaban, los gritos del público callaron, pareciera que solo estábamos él y yo. Me secó las lágrimas con suavidad.

“Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Yuuri.” Su mirada cálida y llena de sentimientos me embriagó por completo, y entre lágrimas me lancé y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Él me acogió en sus brazos y me rodeó. Deseaba que el tiempo se parase para siempre en ese instante. Un torrente de palabras se abrió paso entre sollozos.

“¡¡Quiero que te quedes conmigo para siempre, quiero que me acompañes.  Que me entrenes, que me veas crecer más y más!! Quiero que comamos tazones de cerdo juntos y verte dormir cuando has comido demasiado. Por favor, ¡¡quédate conmigo para siempre!!”

Noté la cabeza de Viktor hundirse en mi cuello y apretarme más y más. Al separarnos Viktor me volvió a mirar a los ojos, no, más profundo, los ojos de Viktor llegaron a mis entrañas, y no se iban a  ir de ahí.

 

“Te amo, Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

“Te amo, Viktor. Por siempre.”

Nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar entre lágrimas de absoluta felicidad, para jamás separarse de nuevo.


End file.
